To Understand
by ribbonelle
Summary: Lee might not be able to understand Gaara too well. But he does know a few things, and sometimes that's all that matters.


You know for a fact that you are the second greatest Taijutsu user in Konoha (heck, maybe even the world) and you know that you would someday surpass Gai-sensei and be number one. You _know _that you'd need at least five eggs and three bowls of rice for breakfast to go with your routine morning exercise effectively. And you also know that when it comes to deciphering people's personalities, you're not actually the best.

It's not a necessary Shinobi trait, but it's a necessary human being trait, but unlike other things, some people are just better in understanding how someone else behaves. For instance. You could figure that some people are just simple like the likes of Kiba and Naruto. Some are a little more complex and probably need some time to get close to, like Neji or Sasuke. Most of the people you know aren't too complicated; they still have personalities in the range of other normal beings. All but one.

Gaara. You couldn't fully understand anything about him even with your best efforts. Sometimes it's frustrating to not be able to understand someone even at a superficial level. But most of the time you try to not give any mind to it considering he _is_ Gaara of The Sand after all, a figure who could be likened to a powerful entity rather than anything mortal.

But he's also Gaara, your colleague and at times; friend; despite the experiences you've shared. You are definitely nowhere near forgetting how it felt to have the bones in your arm and leg splintered by the force of his Sand Coffin, but you never keep grudges. Especially since he saved your life once. He amazes you most of the time, rising as Kazekage at a young age, taking more control over his Sand Jutsu and he's emerged an even greater Shinobi, not the cruel, crazed boy you were against at the Chuunin exams anymore.

The moment you were assigned to become an envoy for the Sand, you readily agreed because a good Shinobi never backed down from a mission, and you were always up for new surroundings and better ways to expand your knowledge. You couldn't deny that you'd like to meet Gaara again, as well as Temari and Kankurou. There's a thrill in having colleagues from other Villages especially ones that are of excellent skill and high potential.

It still came to you as a surprise when you find out Gaara asked for you specifically. It had been a while since the both of you met each other, but you couldn't help the spike of excitement inside yourself when you realize that yes, Gaara of The Sand acknowledges you and your capabilities. There is no better thing that being shown approval from a worthy rival, or in this case, the Kazekage himself.

His demeanour confuses you, and yet in some twisted way it is also his charm. You do promise to do your very best in Sunakagure anyways, and be the best envoy any Hidden Village could ever have.

/

If someone asked you five months ago if you would ever expect yourself to be in the situation you're currently in, you'd mostly panic and hit them across the face no matter who they were, because the mere suggestion of this before would be utterly disrespectful. Unless the person who had asked was Gaara, because well…that would call for a totally different reaction.

His breath hitches in his throat, those sea green eyes glazing over, and your brain short circuits for a fraction of a second. Gaara rolls his hips up in silent urgency, and you bite at his throat again. You do move your own hips out of mercy, sinking into that overwhelming heat and he lets out a breath that suspiciously sounds like a gasp. But this is Gaara and being fucked or not, he's always kept his emotions in check. His noises, at least.

You still can't figure him out. You know damn well that you're in love with him, wholly, and that he isn't probably capable of returning your affections with equal intensity but it's moments like this that makes it all worth the while. Moments when he touches you like he's afraid you'd break under contact, but he couldn't help making contact anyway. When he sneak glances at you through the window as you train just outside his office, since he requested you be there. When he clutches on to you during sandstorms and you could see the insanity and bloodlust flicker in his eyes. It's as if you're his constant; you're his solid ground to stability. And especially during the times you wake up next to him to find him still in bed, eyes closed, looking as tranquil as he could be even with the raging mess he contains.

But you love him, and he accepts you (he _accepts _you, Gaara of The Sand touches you and cups your face and kisses you, the Kazekage actually quirks his lips in a ghost of a smile just for you, the Blue Beast of Konoha, and you knew you were good at what you do, but being important to Gaara is almost at par with being an the ultimate Taijutsu master and sometimes you just couldn't believe it but-). That's more than enough for you. He's your Special Person, he's taken that spot and even if it takes a million lifetimes for him to love you as much, you'd stay. Even if he never does, you'd stay. As long as he doesn't push you away, you'd stay.

There's a tug at the back of your head, and there's something like desperation on his features. "Stop thinking out loud and move already. Just—." You cut him off with an easy grind of your pelvis and he shudders, his other set of fingers digging into your side. "I am sorry, Gaara," you try to make it sound sincere but your voice has morphed into this breathy murmur, "You look gorgeous when you are desperate."

A flicker of annoyance flashes in his eyes but his only retort is to grip at you harder, probably enough to bruise. You dip your head back down to graze your teeth along his jaw and his own head tilts back. "More," he demands. You aren't too sure what action he's referring to but you lift his hips and thrust with a little more force, and you bite him on the chin till he makes another choked noise.

"_Lee_…"

It's the first time he said your name in bed that way, and you very nearly lose it. The coiling pressure in your groin is almost unbearable, but you want him to come first (or you would do five thousand one-armed push ups tomorrow morning!) so you reach down and wrap a hand around his own cock trapped in between your bodies. By now, you've memorized how it feels in your palm, how he likes it best when you smear his precum over the length. He's writhing under you at the moment, torn to either fuck your hand or push back so you'd sink inside him deeper and there's a sudden rasping sound of sand smacking against the bedroom door and then he's falling apart, spilling into your head with his head thrown back and his mouth open in a silent scream. His ability to stay silent is something you admire. You vow to someday make him moan. Determination is the key.

He's panting and still blissed out on his climax but his hand on your hips pulls at you, urges you on. You nod at his assent and focus on getting yourself off, sliding into that tight, wet heat, not wishing for him to be further stimulated but...

"Inside." He says simply, with an edge of breathlessness in his voice, "I want you inside."

And you fuck him vigorously into the mattress, the pressure building, building and his face twists in a mixture of discomfort and pleasure, sea green eyes in slits as he waits for you to fall over the edge and you do.

For him, you always do.

/

"You bit me here," Gaara's fingers press against that mark you made on his neck, tone matter-of-fact. "Does it show?"

You have a lazy hand threading in his hair and you lift your head a little to look at it, feeling somewhat embarrassed. True, the both of you just finished making love, but you can't help yourself from flushing at his words. "Um, yes, actually. It is low nevertheless, it would not show when you are in your Kazekage robes, I think. Does it hurt?"

He shakes his head a little, "No. But I can feel it there. I like it." His lips twist a little in some sort of attempt to understand, and he turns to look at you, "I like it because you put it there."

Sometimes you think you cannot handle Gaara. He does terrible things to your heart, in both good and bad ways. "Thank you. It is… generally taken as a possessive gesture, really. I make a mark on you just so I could be satisfied because I made that. It would be as if you are mine." You don't know what prompted you to add that part, but you said it anyway.

He blinks at you and his fingers slide over the blooming bruise once more. "I'm yours." He repeats, voice echoing in wonder.

"Hopefully. Does that displease you?"

The next thing you know is that your arms are full of Gaara and he has his mouth latched on to your neck, sucking like it's the only thing he knows how to do. You splutter in surprise, hands on his shoulders and your head tilts because despite your afterglow, a mouth on your skin is definitely welcome. "G-Gaara?"

He detaches from you for a moment, breath cool over the wet patch he left, "I want to make a mark on you too. You're mine." Then he goes back to nipping and licking at your skin and you feel like burning up and melting all at once. You always thought your Special Person would make you feel like you could conquer the world, and you are not wrong.

"I am truly t-touched by your enthusiasm!" you half choke out, but you can't keep the smile from rising on your face, "Mark me all you want, Gaara. I am yours a thousand times over." It is truly the right thing to say because you feel him hum, and he holds you just a tad tighter.

You are nowhere close to understanding Gaara. But you _do _know that you are Rock Lee, Blue Beast of Konoha, envoy of the Leaf for the Sand, and the Kazekage's lover. You have never been more proud of who you are.


End file.
